


Беспокойство

by Lira_Janco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Janco/pseuds/Lira_Janco
Summary: днём Армину хватает поводов для беспокойства, но и по ночам не выходит забыться и отдохнуть





	Беспокойство

_Знаешь, каждую ночь я вижу во сне море,_  
Знаешь, каждую ночь я слышу во сне песню,  
Знаешь, каждую ночь я вижу во сне берег,  
Знаешь, каждую ночь…  
В. Цой 

Планы то строятся, то рушатся, жизнь каждый день норовит повернуться под новым углом или вовсе вывернуться наизнанку. Эрен в тюрьме, Конни серьёзно и зло рассуждает о том, что кто-то должен съесть его и забрать себе силу титана, Микаса яростно протестует, а Армин тщетно пытается направить их разговор в разумное русло и отыскать компромисс. Он понимает, всё понимает — и то, что Конни больно из-за смерти Саши, и то, как горячо и отчаянно Микаса готова любить Эрена вопреки всему. Армину и самому больно. Эрена — лучшего друга, почти брата — он больше не понимает, хотя раньше считывал, как открытую книгу. Он растерян и ослеплён, он не видит дороги, по которой можно было бы идти.

Что успело измениться? Когда?

Эти мысли стучатся в виски целый день и продолжают вечером, когда Армин идёт к себе. У них, тех немногих, кто пережил вылазку в Шиганшину, своя маленькая казарма, и Армин рад, что может оставаться в одиночестве. Неважно, что в выделенной ему комнатушке с трудом помещаются узкая кровать, сундук и колченогий стол с единственным стулом. К скудной обстановке Армин давно привык, а возможность побыть наедине с собой стоит того.

Он сидит на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и упрямо пытается разложить в голове по порядку всё то, что не даёт покоя. Но время течёт вязко и мутно, Армин засыпает, так и не найдя ответа и в глубине души зная, что если и найдёт, то ещё очень нескоро. И сон не приносит желанного успокоения — теперь на первый план выходит то слишком личное и горькое, о чём он предпочитает не вспоминать днём.

И имя ему — Эрвин Смит.

Давно покойный, не вернёшь, не воскресишь… не забудешь. Сколько раз Армин пытался представить, что изменилось бы сейчас, спаси тогда Ривай Эрвина, а не его. Но сейчас в голове совсем иное, желанное и несбывшееся — неожиданно лёгкие касания сильных рук, уверенная ласка умелых обветренных губ. Армин задыхается, когда Эрвин расстёгивает на нём форму, ещё ту, старую, когда треплет стриженые волосы.

— Тебе идёт новая причёска, малыш. Выглядишь взрослее.

— Не называй меня малышом.

— Хорошо, — Эрвин смеётся так легко и беззаботно, будто там, откуда он заглянул, нет ни тревог, ни печалей, и даже тучи не смеют омрачать солнце. Так, как и сам Армин мог смеяться когда-то — очень, очень давно, в далёком детстве, где мир был огромен и прекрасен. — Иди сюда.

Требовательные губы обжигают, везде оставляя свои следы — на плечах, груди и животе, на спине и ягодицах. Даже на ногах, лаская каждый палец по очереди, пока тёплая и сильная рука гладит лодыжку. Армин задыхается, прикусывает губу, беспомощно глядя на Эрвина. А у того в глазах лукавые огоньки, и улыбка на губах слишком мягкая, а сам он — чересчур беззаботный и куда более юный, чем Армин помнит. Будто не тот тринадцатый командор, что навеки лёг в Шиганшине, а вчерашний кадет, ещё не растерявший наивную веру в свободу.

— Расслабься, солнце, — шепчет он, и Армин жмурится, смаргивая слёзы.

Разве настоящий Эрвин назвал бы его так?

— Расслабься, — повторяет тот. — Позволь себе забыться.

— Отпусти…

— Ты ведь на самом деле хочешь вовсе не этого, — и Эрвин наклоняется, чтобы взять в рот.

Армин стонет, зажимает себе рот рукой и всё равно слишком шумит — за стенкой наверняка слышно. Но как молчать, если губы Эрвина сейчас так сладко обхватывают его член, ритмично двигаясь вверх и вниз? И Армин сам толкается навстречу, уже не сдерживая стонов, сгребает в кулак светлые пряди на макушке, заставляя Эрвина брать глубже. И тот не возражает ни единым жестом, послушно берёт глубже, но его покорность так же обманчива, как весь этот горько-сладкий сон. И в тот миг, когда Армин уже близок к краю, Эрвин поднимает голову, медленно облизывая бесстыдно раскрасневшиеся губы.

— Ты позволишь? — он дразняще легко гладит Армина между ягодиц. — Или хочешь, чтобы я сегодня был твоим?

Армин молча тянет его на себя. Потому что наконец хочет забыться, отрешиться от бесконечных проблем и планов, расслабиться. Он прижимается к Эрвину всем телом, обхватывает ногами, исступлённо отвечает на глубокий чувственный поцелуй…

И просыпается.

Возбуждённый, взмокший от пота, несмотря на открытое окно. Запускает руку в штаны, торопливо удовлетворяя себя, и шепчет:

— Отпусти… Отпусти…

Потому что травиться своей мечтой о несбывшемся, горько-солёной, как морская вода, тоже давно устал. Но — он всхлипывает, кончая, и утыкается лицом во влажную от пота и слёз подушку — лучше уж так, может? Чем любить кого-то до одури и добавить к прочим дневным поводам для беспокойства ещё один. А сгорать, видя каждую ночь в бесстыдных снах образ Эрвина Смита, Армин уже почти привык.

Вот только временами он сам себе кажется не просто ослеплённым — выжженным до белёсого пепла. Вот только пепел болеть не может. Но, устало думает Армин, глядя в темноту, этот мир никому, кроме мёртвых, покоя не обещал.


End file.
